Stolen Heart
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Shade is a thief and Fine is his new neighbor. What happens when they meet? Would they be enemies? or Fall in love? Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I own this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Shade's POV:

Have you ever stolen something? Well, I did. Tons of times but nobody ever caught me. Not even

the police. I mean I'm just a regular adolescent that steals jewelery. Nobody knows my identity, but one.

She is princess of the Fushgi Boshi and has a twin called Rein. She is currently 14 years old and is about

to turn 15. Oh, I think I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shade, age 16 and a theif. I attend, same

as the girl I mentioned before, the Royal Wonder Academy. This school is a school for rich kids. I was not

that rich before but after I got into stealing. I started getting as rich as this guy named Bright. Anyways,

I just a normal person in the day and a theif in the night. I'm caring and kind to the people I love, but cold

and mean to others. Well, enough with the introductions, this is how the story goes.

_**_ The cold air hit my face, as I ran from the

museum. As usual, I am being chased by a group of police and detectives. I ran and ran 'til the forest came

in sight. I climbed up a tree. I hid in the shadows, the officers are really dumb. They ran through the whole

forest, well at least it's not my fault that they're dumb.

" We lost him again, sorry m'am," said one of the officers.

"WHAT YOU LOST HIM AGAIN! THIS IS YOUR 29th TIME! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE

MORE SHOT. IF YOU CAN'T CATCH HIM BY NEXT MONTH YOU'RE FIRED," shouted the chief.

"I'm really sorry, m'am," repeated the officer.

" *sigh* I hoped you catch him soon, 30 precious jewels, tiaras, crowns,, and blah blah blah the list

goes on. We need them all back. Remember this is your last chance Bright," said the chief.

" Yes, I understand," replied Bright.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke by the sound of carriages. I look out my window. A red-head and a blue-haired girl was

getting out of a carriage at the same time. They look like twins. The red-head is dressed in pink and the blue

haired girl is dressed in blue. Their mother and father came out of the first carriage. their mother looks

like the red-head, and their father looks like the blue-haired girl.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Can we go eat cakes now?" the red-head asked.

" Fine, you ate during the ride. How can you still be hungry?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"Moooooommmmmmmmmm..." Fine complained.

" Okay, Rein can you stay here with your father?" their mother asked Rein.

" Okay," Rein replied.

" Be careful Elsa," said their father.

" We'll be back with some cakes!" said Fine happily.

" Camelot is waiting. We should get going, Rein. come on," said their father.

_ 'They seem like rich people. I'll make them my next target.'_

Fine and her mother set of to town while Rein and her father met up with, who I think is, Camelot.

This is really surprising. They are going to be my neighbor and stealing would be a lot easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Fine's POV:

Mom and I were at the bakery. There was a really long line. I shouldn't have ate all the Sunny Drop candies. I don't know how long we waited, it was like hours till we got to the front.

" Fine, what type of cake do you want?" asked Mom.

" Ummm... I want the chocolate cake with strawberries on it," I replied.

" One chocolate cake -" Mom started but I interrupted by shouting...

" No, wait! Make that four,"

" Okay, 4 chocolate cakes with strawberries on top please" said Mom.

My mom and I carried two boxes each. They were all the same size. We finally reached our house when I noticed someone in front of our houses. _Bright!_ I ran toward him. He looked troubled and anxious. He must be here for Rein, we have not seen him in years. My mother followed me.

" Hello, Fine. Um... Is Rein home? I know you just came here but..." He started but was interrupted

by a shriek. Then suddenly a flash of blue shot past me.

" BRIGHT, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Rein shouted.

" I missed you too," Bright replied, smiling.

" You had something you wanted to tell me right?" I asked.

" Right. I had a feeling your family is gooing to be the thief's next target."

" Oh my," my mother gasped.

" That's why we're going to protect you," Bright said.

" And who is we?" I asked.

" Officers," he replied.

" Fine. Rein. It's time to go back inside and thank you Bright," mom said.

" It's my job,"

Rein, Mom, and I went back inside. Though it was not the warmth that made me happy it was the _food. _I just realized how hungry I was. I put the cake in the fridge and went upstairs to my room. I had a beautiful view of a valley and a lake. Then I noticed something or someone was staring at me. Before I could see who or what it was it disappeared into the shadows.

It was time for dinner and I can't wait to eat the tasty food. The food looked amazing. I totally drooled. Mom told Dad the news. It kind of shocked him but went back to normal after a few seconds. After we finished our dinner we washed up and went to bed. It took me a few minutes to fall asleep. When I finally did, I started dreaming about a gingerbread house. That was when I heard footsteps on the cold stone floor of my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Shade's POV:

I stepped into someone's room. I saw someone sleeping in her bed. She had red hair and ruby eyes. _Wait how would I know what her eye color is? Isn't her eyes closed? _The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked. I ran back to the balcony but before I got there she asked," Who's there?" I walked quickly to the shadows but not quick enough. She caught up to me before I could jump to the nearest tree branch.

" Who are you?" she asked. I stayed silent. She looked kind of scared but not that scared.

" I'm Eclipse," I finally replied.

" What are you doing in my h... Wait your the thief!" she said a little loudly.

" Shhh..."

" M..." she started but before she could finish I silenced her with a kiss.

Fine's POV:

Eclipse took a step back. I stood there stunned. I could not believe what had just happened. Did he just _kiss_ me? I must have been standing there for a long time because before I knew it he was gone. Then everything went black.

I woke the next morning by Rein's scream. I went to the balcony to see what's going on. Bright was there again. Rein was hugging him a little too tightly. She was in her... uniform? _Oh no! Today was the first day __of school. I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry._ I got dressed quickly. When I was finished with getting dressed and other stuff, I rushed out the door. Something was bugging me but I can't remember what. Something happened last night but I can't remember.

" Fine. Time to go," Rein said.

" Okay," I replied.

" We should be going," Bright said calmly.

" Sure," I mumbled.

We walked to school together. Rein and Bright walked hand in hand, I walked behind them. We made it to school in a few minutes. I walked toward Bright and Rein. Bright introduced someone to Rein. Rein shook his hand and gestured me to come. I shook my head. Rein ran towards me and dragged me toward Bright and the other boy.

" Shade this is Fine. Fine this is Shade," Rein introduced.

" Hi, it's nice to meet you Fine," Shade said

" It's nice to meet you too," I replied.

" What's wrong? You sound tired," Rein whispered into my ear.

" It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," I whispered back.

" Oh, Okay then,"

" Rein, Fine, let's go. You don't want to be late," Bright shouted.

_How did they get there so fast?_ Bright and Shade were already at the door. Rein and I ran towards them. Rein walked with Bright to their classroom and I walked with Shade. Shade walked in front of me and I walked behind him, slowly. Shade opened the door to our classroom.

" Cover your ears," he said. _Something about his voice sounds really familiar._

" Why?" I asked.

" Just do it," he said coldly.

I covered my ears as Shade walked in. When he walked in, a girl screamed-no check that-a lot of girls screamed," KYAAA, SHADE-SAMA!" I stayed outside and I waited for the teacher to come. After waiting for five minutes she finally came. Her name was Tamba Rin. Tamba Rin- sensei was around my height. She had pink hair(like me) and was pretty.

" Ah, you're our new student. Fine right?" she said.

" Yes," I replied.

" Okay, wait out here till I introduce you,"

"Okay,"

She walked in and closed the door behind her, leaving only a little space. I waited and as I waited I heard Tamba Rin-sensei say," Girls settle down please. Class, today I would like to introduce a new student. You can come in now." I opened the door and stepped inside.

" Class, this is our new student and please be nice to her," Tamba Rin-sensei said.

" Um…?" a student raised his hand.

" Yes, Noche?" Tamba Rin-sensei asked.

" What's her name?" he asked.

" Oh, please introduce yourself," she said to me.

I looked at the class, stood straighter and introduced myself. " Hi, my name is Fine,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Shade's POV**

Fine was assigned to sit next to me. She sat next to me and said," Hi, Shade," I did not reply, for a second or two I thought she looked familiar. Then Fine tilted her head(in confusion) and smiled.

" Oh, Fine, I forgot to tell you something. Shade is going to be your partner for the whole school year," Tamba Rin- sensei said.

" Umm... Okay... I guess," Fine mumbled.

Class went on for an hour. I took notes while Fine stared at the borad in confusion. A chill went down my spine. This always happen when someone is looking at me or thinking about in ways I don't like. It must had been one of those girls who always surround me like a swarm of bees.

" Fine, do you know the answer to this problem?" Tambo Rin- sensei asked.

" Ummm... no," Fine said, blushing.

" Wow. That is such a easy question and you can't answer that?" a girl said.

" You don't belong here. This is a school for rich and smart kid," another girl said.

" She is probably a fake," said another girl, I think her name was... Lily.

Fine started getting mad. I could tell because her eyes narrowed and looked ready to shout. I still can't figure out why she looks familar, but I will figur it out sooner or later.

Lily's POV

Who does she think she is? Stealing my Shade. Oh, he's not really mine yet but he will be. Anyway, the girl Fine should really keep her distance from Shade or she will have to pay.

" Fine, do you know the answer to this problem?" Tambo Rin-sensei asked.

" Ummm... no," Fine said, and she was blushing.

" Wow. That is such a easy question and you can't answer that?" Vanilla said.

" You don't belong here. This is a school for rich and smart kid," Chocolate said.

" She is probably a fake," I said. Oh look, the red-head is getting mad.

She mumbled something but it was to hear her over the voices of my classmates. I don't know why but I just like humiliating her in front of the class, though it's just my first time humiliating her.

" Class, please settle down," Tamba Rin-sensei shouted, though I doubt they heard.

" I think you should leave this school. Who agrees with me?" I shouted.

Almost the whole class raised their hand except... Shade. Oh, why does he take her side. I am so mad right now. Then suddenly the door slammed open. I saw a old lady and someone else.

" Fine-sama, you forgot your..." she trailed off. Then she walked to Fine.

" Thanks, Camelot," Fine said, anger still in her eyes.

" Who's that your grandma?" I asked. The whole class laughed. Fine's eyes were on fire, not literally on fire.

" How rude. I am the servant of Fine and Rein,along wjth Lulu who is in training," Camelot snapped.

Fine stood up and whispered into her ear. Camelot nodded and walked out the door with Lulu at her side. Fine sat back down and began to read a book. Everyone stayed silent and then the school bell rang.

We packed up our stuff and went to our next class. Since Fine was Shade's _partner_ she gets to sit with him for the entire school year, well except for break and lunch, but I'm so jealous. Oh, she is so going to pay.

* * *

><p>AN: LIttle info on the story. This class is mostly made of girls and Shade is the only boy. I got that idea just to make it more exciting. I don't own the anime. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Fine POV**

" Rein, hurry up and choose," I whined.

" Sorry, I can't choose which color looks best on me," Rein said, holding up a royal blue and sky blue dress.

" Ugh... the sky blue one fits the color in your eyes," I said.

" Thanks, Fine,"

" Now, can we go the that pastry shop," I complained.

" Okay... now which one should I wear to the party?" she asked.

I glared at her. Then she gave me the innocent look. I sighed and answered. I was having a horrible day, especially after what happened in class today. Rein _finally_ finished shopping for dresses. We walked to the pastry shop. There were delicious looking cakes I just have to eat. I was about to walk in when Rein grabbed the collar of my uniform.

" Did you forget you bought 4 cakes and they're still in the fridge?" she asked.

" Oh, I forgot," I replied and scratched the back of my head.

" Come on it's late we'll by more tomorrow,"

We walked home. Rein was rambling about her time with Bright at school. I was deep in thought. About Shade, the girl, and especially if I belong or not. We finally reached our home. Rein opened the door and we walked in.

I yawned. Camelot greeted us and told me to eat dinner then go right to bed because I looked really tired. I did not complain. I ate quickly and said goodnight to mom and dad. I slipped into my bed and fell to sleep.

_The trees rustled. A cold breeze blew against my skin. I was in a beautiful garden. It was filled with sunflowers, tulips, lily of the valleys, and lots more. I felt something cold on my neck. My hand traced a familiar shape (the shape of the charm I wear) but something was different. I looked the necklace. It was a locket and inside the locket was a key. The locket was in the shape of a heart. The key, inside the locket, was connected to the locket by a small chain._

_ I walked in the garden. I was walking towards a wall, a wall with vines, thorns, ivy, and weed covering in. I found a single flower on the wall. I took the key (still connected to the locket) and inserted it into a lock behind the flower. _

_ A door appeared. I walked through the door and gasped. It was another garden. One section has sunflowers, another has tulips, another flower that I don't know the name of*, and in the very center of the garden was a green house. I walked into the green house. It was filled with the same flower I don't know the name of* but in the very middle of the green house was a multi-colored rose (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, pink etc.). I was inside a glass box. I tried to lift the box but it won't open. I tried to find a lock but there were none. _

_ I saw something move. I got up and walked outside. I then saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a light pink strapless dress with a red ribbon on my neck. The breeze carried a familiar scent, the smell of cherry blossoms._

_ I tried to find a cherry blossom tree but could not find one. I then remembered what I was doing. I searched for at least an hour. I somehow managed not to get my dress dirty, which was really strange. I finally found that person. I could only make out his hat, coat, and boots but not his face. His presence gave me a way too familiar feeling. It was like I was near Shade and that thief. He staggered a little then he fell. His head was on my shoulder and I could feel his warm but cold breath against my skin. I blushed. I tried to get him of me, but he won't move. _

_ " Tired. Need to rest," he whispered. _

_ " Eh?" _

_ He was already sleeping. I brought him to the greenhouse and layed him on a bench. I pressed my hand on his head. I quickly pull it away. He had a really bad fever. I was about to brush his hair away from his face when he grabbed my hand. He opened his eyes, I could tell because I feel like someone is staring at me, but I could not see how he looks like. _

_ " Don't," He said._

_ " Umm... sorry," I replied._

_ He sighed. I can't help but think he is Shade or that thief. Now that I think about it, Shade and the thief had the same aura I wonder why... I glanced at the boy next to me, __**Could this boy be related to Shade or the thief?**_

_ " Umm... if it is okay, can you tell me your name because you look familiar," I said._

_ " Fine. My name is..."_

I woke up. I felt dizzy, tired, and had terrible headache. I got up and instantly fell back on my bed. It was 8:00. The school bell probably already rang. Camelot came in a minute later and said I had a fever and need to rest.

" Fine-sama, your fever is really high and you need to rest you could not get out of bed today. You could read or do something else but you can''t go outside today,"

" Sure, but can I eat cakes?" I asked weakly.

" No,"

" Okay,"

Camelot walk out and I went back to bed.

*** Fhis flower was from Futago HIme Gyu. Fine name the flower Happy Fower.**

**This chapter might have been confusing, I got confused myself, and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Shade's POV**

Fine did not come to class today. I wonder if she is sick or just quited after what happened yesterday. I sighed and picked up my book. I was about to read when _Lily_ jumped up in front of me and yelled," Shade, guess what?"

" What?"

" Tamba Rin-sensei said the new girl is sick and won't be coming to school today,"

" And your point is?"

" You won't get annoyed by her what else?"

" I never said I was annoyed by her," I said, got up, and walked away.

**Lily's POV**

Shade ignored me for the whole day (^,). It has to be the new girl's fault. Oh, I hate her so much (-). I have to think of something to get Shade mine and the new girl gone. But what? _Maybe it's time I visit her again._

**Fine's POV**

*cough* I'm suffering. The world is spinning (-;;).A warm hand was on my forehead. I opened one of my eyes. Mom has her hand on my head and Dad was standing next to her.

" Her tempurature is really high, should we call the doctor?" Mom asked Dad.

" How high is it?" Dad asked.

" Over 100," Mom replied.

Dad walked over to the phone and called the doctor. Minutes later the doctor arrived. By then my fever started cooling down. The dodtor listened to my heart beat and checked my tempurature.

" She would be okay by tomorrow but for the time being she has to rest," said the doctor.

" Thank goodness," Mom sighed.

" Thank you very much," Dad said.

" No problem,"

When they all got out, I jumped out of bed and went to the balcony. I stared at the stars for a moment. I went back inside when it got too cold. Rein should probably be back by now but she might be buy dresses too. I went back to bed and fell asleep.

**- Dream -** _I'm running around in the forest. I ran and ran but found no exit. I walked around and met a gray and silver wolf. I walked towards it. It led me to a glimmering lake. It had the moonlight reflecting on it and I was again surronded by different flowers. They were all glowing. I looked at my reflection and I was wearing the same dress. The wolf came up to me. I petted it. It's coat was soft. I think it is a female, so I named her Phoenix. Phoenix seemed to like that name. I petted her again. _

_ I ran my hand through the water softly and gently. It was cold but refreshing. The flowers each had a different scent. Most of them I can't figure out what. I looked at the place again. Then I noticed something beyond to mist over the lake. It was a really tiny island. On that island there were glowing multicolored roses and a sakura tree._

I woke up and touch my forehead. It was still burning but cooled down a lot. It was midnight. I realized I had not ate anything yet but did not feel hungry. I was still thinking of that dream and the one before that.

I got up. Walked to my closet and pulled on some clothes. I grabbed a little snack before I went outside. Then I walked out the door.


	7. Author's Note

Thanks for reading my story. There are a few mistakes in the story but I don't have time to edit it. I'll continue writing it. Thanks again for reading.

The mistakes are:

Fine and Rein are not princess nor is their father and mother a king and queen. They are just normal rich teenagers.

* * *

><p>I'm planning on writing a sequel to this. ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8:**

**Fine's POV**

I searched everywhere, but I still can't find the garden in my dream. I searched in the school garden and the garden in the park but nothing. _Wait... that one might be one but how am I going to get in?_

I walked into the vacant lot. There was a really small space between two buildings. I saw something glowing but I'm not sure what it was. I squeezed through it and who knew, I fit. I made it to the other side and saw the garden in my dream. I suddenly remembered I needed a key to get to the other garden.

I found the wall I was looking for. The single flower was there. I twisted the flower slightly to look behind it. There on the lock was the locket. I took the locket and opened it. The key was there chained to the locket permanantly. I inserted the key into the lock and the door appeared.

Everything was just like my dream or maybe it is my dream. I was toward the greenhouse. I found the multicolored rose. It glowed in the moonlight. I remembered how it was hard to open the glass box. _How can I open it?_

_" You can't open that box, Fine," came a voice._

" W-wh-who's th-there?" I asked, shocked, surprised, and frightened.

_" My name is Phoenix," said the voice._

" How do you know my name?" I asked.

_" I was that wolf you named in your dream," Phoenix repied._

" How do you know about my dream?"

_" Why else are you here?"_

" I don't get it,"

_" You came here because you were curious about your dream,"_

" Where are you?"

_" Turn around,"_

I turned around and gasped. The wolf, which I named Phoenix, was glowing and suddenly turned into a human. She had purple hair and amethyst eyes. She has long hair that reached to her waist. Her skin was really pale. She was wearing a purple strapless dress with a purple ribbon choker on her neck. She smiled a warm smile. I smiled back.

_" Fine, I have something for you," Phoenix said._

" What?" I asked.

She took out a ring with a symbol on it. The symbol looked familiar. I looked more closely. _Ahh... I remember now! This is the ring my ancestor, Grace, wore._

" Is this the ring my ancestor wore,"

Phoenix smiled and said," _Yes, she gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you,"_

" Thanks,"

_" One more thing, please tell no one of this palce and your dream,"_

" Sure,"

" _Let me show me how to open it,"_

" Okay,"

Pheonix took a deep breathe and began to sing. A hologram appeared in front of me. It showed me that I had to twist the ring and sing the song Phoenix is singing and the door will appear. _Wait... sing? I can't sing. I mean every since I was little I, well, sucked a singing. _I gulped. Phoenix her song. She looked at me. She told me she'll teach me that song and how to sing the notes too. She is awesome.

" I don't think I could do it,"

_" Why not?" _

" I... I never really sang that much when I was little and I..."

_" suck at singing?" she asked, then she smiled and started laughing._

" What?"

_" I did say I'm going to teach you the notes right?'_

" Yes and your point is?"

She smiled again. Now I get it she is going to teach me how to sing correctly. I hugged her. I feel like she is another sister of mine, other than Rein. I smiled at her and began to sing a melody I knew when I was a kid.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Fine's POV**

The birds were chirping. A cold breeze rushes through my hair and skin. The smell of cherry blossoms fill the air. The scenary takes my breath away. I looked into the lake, at my reflection. My hair was not in it's usual ribbons and I was wearing the light pink strapless dress. Phoenix turned back into a wolf. Turning into a human must had wasted lots of her energy. I sat down next to her and patted her head.

_" Fine, it's almost morning and it's time for you to go home,"_

" But why can't I stay here longer?" I asked.

_" Your parents would be worried sick if they find out your gone," _

" Okay... I'll see you again Okay?"

_" Okay,"_ said Phoenix then she fall asleep.

I went back to the garden, to the lot, to my home. I slipped into my pajamas and thought I should at least get a few hours of sleep. **BAAMM!** _What was that? _I ran to the balcony. Rein and my parents were also on their balconies. Camelot and Lulu then rushed beside Rein.

" Wait!"

" Catch him!"

" Don't let him escape!"

" What's going on?" Rein mutter.

I saw Bright running in front of all the other officers. I looked at Rein. She looked anxious and was blushing at the same time. I looked ahead of Bright and saw a teenage boy with purplish eyes and hair. _Who is h... Oh! Now I remember! His name is Eclipse and I just can't help wondering why he looks so much like Shade..._

" Fine, look out!"

` I looked in front of me. _Ehhhhhh! _Eclipse and Bright were in front of me. Brihgt looked my way for on;y a brief second. Suddenly everything got blurry. My head was spinning. I looked at Eclipse and Bright for one last time until everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm still thinking about when to end this story and how to end it. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Shade's POV:**

Fine fell backwards. I caught her right when she was falling of the balcony. We both fell off. I quickly used my whip to grab a branch that was strong enough to carry two people. Soon Fine and I were on the branch. I reajusted Fine's position so I'm carrying her.

" Fine!" shouted Rein and Bright at the same time.

A small noise from Fine. A droplet of water went on her face. I t started to rain. Fine opened her eyes and whispered, something only I could hear through the rain, " Shade?" Then she fell asleep.

**Fine's POV:** (This is starting back from when Shade and Fine are on the tree)

" Fine!"

I opened my eyes. It was raining, hard. I turned to the person who was carrying me. Who was he, Shade or Eclipse? I couldn't tell. Then the pieces of this mystery all came together. I whispered," Shade?" Then everything went black again.

I woke up again. Rein and Bright were beside me. They had a worried look on their face. I reached for the locket on my neck.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You fainted and almost fell off the balcony..." Bright started.

"...And the thief... Eclipse caught you," Rein finished.

" He did?"

" Yes," Bright and Rein answered together.

" We're going to go now and Fine?" Rein said.

" Yeah?"

" Your fever has gone up again and tomorrow is our birthday,"

" Oh yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Rein," Bright said and rushed out the door.

" Where are you going?" Rein asked.

" Sorry. It's a secret," Bright answered.

" Bright?"

" Don't worry I think he is just buying somehing for you," I said.

" You think so?"

" He'd never cheat on you,"

" Thanks, Fine. Lets make sure your fever goes away before the party,"

" Okay," I replied and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Shade's POV:**

I didn't understand what happen. Fine just called me Shade. Did it mean she found out about my identity? I returned Fine to Bright. Bright carried her. Rein appeared next to Bright. I turned and walked away.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

I went to school early and of course my _fanclub_ was there. I walked passed them which was weird because each time I walk past them they would turn around and shout my name. I sat down in my seat and began reading the book I was carrying around. The girls were talking about something and I heard the whole conversation.

**Conversation:**

" She's coming back?"

" Really?"

" Yup and she's goingto help us with our little problem,"

" Yay, I can't wait! I wanted to see Mimi-sama again too,"

" Shade, umm... can I talk to you for a second?" came a voice.

I turned around and Fine was behind me. I looked at her. Her eyes were serious. She saw the girls looking at her and added," Somewhere private,"

" Okay?"

We walked outside the classroom and went to the roof. The sun shined in my eyes. Fine closed the door to the roof. She walked towards me. We were inches apart and then Fine whispered in my ear," You are Eclipse aren't you?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**Shade's POV:**

I was speechless. So Fine _did_ know. Before I could answer Fine's question the bell rang. _*sigh* Saved by the bell._ I opened the door and asked Fine if she is coming or not. I walked ahead of Fine. I heard munching. I looked behind me. Fine was munching on a bar of ch/ocolate. I noticed she was holding a bag full of sweets. _Does she have a major sweet tooth?_

We sat down in our seat and waited for class to start. Fine seemed to be sneaking glances in my direction. I looked at her and smiled coldly. She looked away. When class ended I grabbed my stuff and went to the roof.

**Fine's POV:**

Shade looked my way and smiled a cold smile. I looked away. I just can't help but wonder why Shade and Eclipse look so alike. I daydreamed trhoughout the whole class. When class ended Shade gathered his stuff and walked out the classroom.

I walked out of the classroom and went to the roof. For some reason, that seems like the only place I could relax. Surprisingly, Shade also happened to be on the roof. I stopped and turned around. Then I noticed someone was there with him. It was Bright! Bright was saying something but I could not hear what he was saying. I turned and walked away when...

" Fine! What are you doing here?" Bright shouted. _Darn! They spotted me!_

" Nothing I was just getting some fresh air," I replied.

" I was just talking about today,"

" Today?" I asked.

" Yes, today. You and Rein's birthday," Bright replied.

" What age are you going to be?" Shade asked.

" I'm going to be 15," I replied.

Shade nodded. I began to walk away and then Shade said something to Bright that shocked me.

" So, I'm invited?"

" Yeah, the party is tonight at 8," Bright answered.

" What party?" I asked.

" Didn't Rein tell you she planned a party?" Bright asked.

" Uh... No," I replied.

" Okay, I'll tell you her whole party plan,"

" Thanks," I said.

We talked about the plan during lunch and breaks. After school, I walked out of the school with Shade, Bright, and Rein.

" We'll see you guys tonight okay?" Rein said cheerfully.

" Sure," Shade and Bright said together.

Then Rein dragged me to the nearest clothes store.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Fine's POV:**

" Are we done yet?" I whined.

" Nope," She replied.

" Why?"

" Because you have only casual clothing,"

" Then I could just wear that,"

" No, you always wear ordinary clothing now you are going to wear something nice,"

" *sigh* Fine,"

I tried on different dresses and hair accessories. The only dress I ever liked was the one in my dream and the only accessory I ever like was the locket around my neck. I sighed and wore the last dress Rein chose.

" Hmm... None of them seem to suit y... Oooh~ this one looks good. Try it," Rein said, handing me the dress.

I wore it and showed Rein. She gasped. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw me wearing a pink dress with a fake rose attached to the waist. I was a little... prettier? I began closing the curtains but Rein stopped me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a make up stand.

" Oh no, I'm not wearing make up," I said.

" Oh yes you are," Rein said.

" Fine, but hurry up," I said grumpily.

" Okay. Now let's see... Should you wear light pink or light red?"

" How about light pink it fits the dress right?"

" Lets try,"

She applied the makeup on my face and said," No," She wiped the makeup off my face and applied the other one.

" *gasp* You look gorgeous,"

" Really?"

" Yeah,"

Rein pushed a mirror in front of me and I was shocked. _Is that me? I guess so._ Rein bought the clothes and makeup. I just noticed she was wearing a light blue dress and a butterfly hairclip.

" Oh wait! You'd probably look better without your ribbons," Rein said reaching out to pull out my ribbons.

" No! I'm keeping them,"

" Fine,"

I got our coats and we put it on. We walked out off the store and there was a car waiting for us. I pulled my hood up and went in the car. Bright and Shade were in the car. I took the window seat. Shade sat by the other window, Bright sat on the right of Shade, and Rein sat to the right of Bright.

" Fine pull your hood down," Rein said.

" At the party," I said flatly.

" *sigh* Alright," Rein said.

Bright's servant drove to our home. Brigt told him something and his servant dorve away. Rein and I opened the door at the exact same time. Suddenly there were firework sound and glitter or something popped out of nowhere. The light opened and everybody was there. " Happy Birthday! Fine. Rein."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Shade's POV: (Back in the car and entrance of Fine and Rein's home)**

Fine and Rein came out of the shop. Fine pulled her hood up and got in the car. She took the other window seat. She kept her hood on.

" Fine put your hood down," Rien said.

" At the party," Fine said.

Rein sighed and said," Alright,"

Bright's servant drove us to Fine and Rein's house. We all got out of the car and Bright whispered something to his servant. Fine and Rein opened the door to their home at the exact same time and then...

" Happy Birthday! Fine. Rein."

**Fine's POV:**

I was surprised. Everyone was there. Lione, Altezza, Mirlo, Sophie, and Milky. I ran toward Milky. I hugged her.

" Long time no see Milky," I said.

" Long time no see Fine," Milky replied.

" Fine, Rein, long time no see," Lione said.

" Long time no see Lione," Rein and I said together.

" Oh my, Fine is that what you're wearing for _your_ party?" Altezza asked.

" No," Rein answered for me.

" Then what is she wearing for the party?" Mirlo asked.

" Yeah," Sophie, Lione, Altezza, and Milky said together.

" Fine, you said you were going to take off your coat when you come in," Rein said.

" I said my hood," I said.

" Still just take off your coat,"'

" *sigh* Fine," I said.

I took off my coat and everyone gasped. They stared in shock. I blushed. I reached for my coat but Rein said," No. You are going to dress like that for the rest of the party," I sighed.

" Milky?" came a voice.

" Oni-sama?" Milky asked.

" What are you doing here?" Shade asked.

" Rein invited me," Milky answered.

I looked at Milky to Shade to Milky. They have the same eyes. They look slightly like each other.

" Are you two siblings?" I asked.

" Yup," Milky answered.

" Milky, how did you and Fine meet?" Shade asked.

" During a eating competition," I answered.

" We ended up having a tie," Milky said.

Everyone sighed. Milky and I looked at everyone and said," What?"

" You guys are so alike," Altezza said.

Before Milky and I could say anything else, Dad said," Okay are we going to talk or are we going to start the party," Everyone looked at each other and then said," Start the party,"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Fine's POV: **

The party went on for hours. I sat on the couch. The boys (Tio and Auler) were drunk ( I think they accidentally drank alcohol ). Auler came after the party began. I sat between Bright and Shade. Rein fell asleep on Bright's lap. They really do look cute together. Shade's head suddenly rested on my shoulder. I blushed. I tried to wake him up but it was no use.

I got up, but then Shade grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My ear was next to his mouth. His whispered something into my ear, " The answer to your question is yes," I sneaked a look at him. He was looking at me, grinning.

**Shade's POV:**

I leaned my head agaisnt Fine's shoulder. She blushed,_ Aww~ how cute?_ **(He is saying it sarcastically) **She tried to wake me up but I kept my act on. Fine got up after a while but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. My mouth was next to her ear and I whispered," The answer to your question is yes." Fine looked at me. I looked at her, grinning. I walked up and went to the end of the hall.

Fine followed me. She seems to have more questions to ask me. I stopped and she bumped into me. I looked behind me. Fine was rubbing her nose. She was wearing her coat again. She must had putted it back on during the middle of the party.

" Why don't you like wearing dress?" I asked and Fine looked up.

" I mean you are fine with wearing a skirt but why aren't you fine with wearing a dress?" I asked again.

" B-Because it's embarassing. I haven't weared a dress since kindergarden. Plus when I wear the skirt I would always wear shorts underneath," Fine answered.

" Hmmm... Why don't you just wear pants to school?"

" Because Rein told me to wear the skirt and she hid most of my pants somewhere,"

" Do you play sports?"

" Yeah, but you can't play well with a skirt,"

" Why don't you join a club?"

" Because Rein begged me to act like a girl for just once,"

" Okay, enough questions about you now what did you want to asked me?"

" Umm... Why did you steal the stuff in the first place?"

I leaned in and whispered," Because the stuff did not belong to the current owners in the first place,"

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" Meaning the current owners of the _stuff_ either stole or bought it from the original owners and the original owners want them back. So all I'm doing is giving them back,"

" So all this time you've been misunderstood,"

" Yeah,"

" Shade, do you need a ride home?" came Bright's voice.

" No, because live right next door," Shade replied.

" Really?" Fine asked.

" Yup," I answered.

" I never knew," Bright said.

" Me neither," Fine said.

" Well see you guys at school," Bright said.

" Bye," Fine and I said together.

" Well you still have more questions to answer," Fine said, putting her hands on her hips.

" I know," I said and laughed.


	16. Chapter 15

**chapter 15: **

**Fine's POV:**

" I guess that's all I wanted to ask you. See you at school," I said.

" Yeah, bye," Shade said.

Shade walked out the door and I closed the door behind him. I smiled so he wasn't that bad after all. People must had misunderstood his other self because of his appearance. I went to bed and noticed something. Our house was to the left of Shade's house. I opened the tiny window above my bed and looked outside and guess what... Shade was standing on his balcony. His hands were on the rail and his eyes were closed. I decided to go outside. I slipped on my slippers, I did not have my slippers on because Rein insisted me on wearing high heels, and went outside.

The cold breeze instantly hit my skin. I didn't mind, I mean it was really hot inside. Shade didn't notice me come outside. I walked slowly to the right side of my balcony and put my elbow on the rail. I took a deep breath and asked," What are you doing out here?" Shade looked at me surprised. He glared at me. I gave an innocent look.

" What are you doing out here?" I repeated.

" Nothing just thinking," he said.

" I thought thieves had sharp senses," I whispered.

" I guess I was deep in thought because I didn't notice you coming," Shade said.

" Whatever,"

For a moment it was really silent you could hear a pin drop, well except for the rustling trees that is. I looked at the view. My mind wandered back to how we met. There was Shade in my room and... he _kiss_ me. I blushed. Shade looked my way.

" Your face is red," he pointed out.

I bit the inside of my cheeks, stuck my tongue out in front of him, and whispered," I still have not forgiven you for _kissing me,_"

" Oh, sorry but my hands were full that time,"

I stuck my tongue out again. I walked into the house and slammed the door. I plopped on my bed and covered my face with a pillow. _What is this feeling? My heart's pounding really fast (again)? This happen before, why is it happening again. I don't understand this feeling at all. _

_**~Flashbwack~**_

_ " Waahhh~___**(Sorry can't say the name of this character- this is someone from the sequel so sorry) **__thanks,"_

_ " You're Welcome, Fine," _said._

_ " I really wanted to eat this one but my mom won't but me it because I have a lot of cakes already," _

_ " I saw you looking at it eagerly," _said, blushing._

_ I took the cake and began eating it. _ was looking at me. I looked up and he looked away. I tilted my head. Not sure why he looked away. _

_ " You like cakes don't you?" he asked. _

_ " Yup, I love them,"_

_ " Umm... Here,"_said, holding out a beautifully wrapped present._

_ I reached out and said," Thanks," I opened it and there a candy shaped pin. I looked at him. I put my trash, I already finished the cake, aside and hugged him. _

_ " Thank You, Thank You, Thank You _," I shouted._

_ He smiled and said he had to go now. I said goodbye and watched him walk away. I thought about everything that had just happened. I looked at him walking further and further away. I hand went to my heart. It was pounding really fast. Could it be that _ likes me?_

I just remebered that I have not opened my presents yet. I went downstairs and took all my presents into my room. I opened it one by one. Here is the list of presents I got.

**~List of Presents~**

**1. Recipe Book: from Milky**

**2. Glittery Cupcake Stickers: from Altezza**

**3. Kawaii Cupcake Stickers: from Lione **

**4. Journal with Cupcake designs: from Sophie**

**5. ...: from Bright**

**6. ...: from Auler**

**7. ...: from Tio**

**8. ...: from Mom and Dad**

**9. Journal with Angel Wings on the Back and Cupcake on the Front: from Rein**

**10. Charm Bracelet with a bag full of different pastry shaped charms: from Shade**

The last one I got was probably the best I have ever gotten. Well I loved all the others too but this one is just, I don't know, _gorgeous?_ I putted the charm bracelet in my music box and I put the books and journals on the shelf and the clothes in my closet. Before long I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Lily's POV:**

" I'm sorry Lily but I can't come. My mom has a new job and we have to move again," Mimi said.

" B-B-But we have a problem," I stuttered.

" I know you like Shade but this is your own problem,"

" Fine, I-I-I'll just g-g-give u-up on him until a new guy comes," I said, sobbing.

" Oh, don't cry. I know it's hard but you'll find someone,"

" Thanks, Mimi. Send me a postcard,"

" *laugh* I will,"

" Bye,"

" Bye,"

This is all _Fine's_ fault. If she didn't come then I would have gotten Shade's heart but instead... Oh, I hate her. Oh well, I guess I find a new guy. I hope. Guess I'll just have to wait. This is what I hope though. The new guy I find would not fall in love with Fine.

If your wondering, I'm still going to be the president of Shae's fan-club so don't get your hope up that I'll not appear in the story again. Well see in the sequel. ;)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Fine's POV:**

Weeks past and it is almost the end of the year. I can't wait till summer vacation. The worst part is...FINAL EXAMS. What am I going to do? I'm not dumb or anything but it's just that I can't seem to focus on a test or exam most of the time. It must be all the sugar I eat. Hey, not my fault. Pastries are delicious.

The whole week was exams, exams and exams. Then finally it's over. Yay! Summer vacation starts after school not that I'll enjoy it though because I'm going to miss all my friends (not that I had many). I finished my test and turned it in. If your wondering if I forgave Shade yet...yes. I started feeling guilty I guess.

In the end we ended up being friends, no scratch that, being _above_ the level of being friends(boyfriend-girlfriend). Let's just say Shade stole my heart and I stole his. This school is so fun. I guess I'll listen to Shade's advice and join a club next year. I can't always have someone choose my way of life. =)

**EVERYONE IS SPEAKING**

**" SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE SEQUEL TO STOLEN HEART!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if some parts are too direct and yes this is the last chapter. A new main character is going to be in the sequel so make sure you read it! ;)<strong>


	19. Stolen Heart Sequel is

**Sequel to Stolen Heart:**

**Complicated ****Love!**

* * *

><p>This is going to be about a new boy and girl transferring to Wonder Academy and the boy falls in love with Fine and the girl falls in love with Shade. <strong>This is a Love Square! <strong>

Fine and new girl are rivals. Shade and new boy are rivals. Shade and Fine are couples. New girl and new boy are cousins.


End file.
